


Knock Next Time

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: In which Mrs. Geyer walked in on Liam and Theo making out and a very much awkward talk that makes Liam want to jump out of a window happens.





	Knock Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt: "how about Mrs. Geyer walking in on them making out and she does The Talk™ with both of them"
> 
> Awkwardness was bound to happen. Hope you like it Yana ❤️

It was so fucking embarrassing. This reached _‘I’m moving to another country, if anyone needs me, well, too bad’_ levels of embarrassment.

To have your mom walk in when you’re in the middle of fighting/making out aggressively with your boyfriend-but-not-really was one of the worst things that could ever happen to a person. For Liam it felt like all of a sudden he had fallen into one of the circles of hell because he was _burning_ with embarrassment.

And Theo? Fucking Theo was just _smiling_ like he could not see the gravity of the situation. Like he couldn’t tell how screwed they were when Mrs. Geyer dropped the basket of laundry to the floor, trying to cover her eyes quickly at the sight in the bed.

They were fully clothed for crying out loud! But of course his mom was a bit tad dramatic as always, and if Liam thought that that had been the worst, well he was in for quite a surprise.

“Let me know when you boys are decent!” Mrs. Geyer exclaimed, her eyes still closed.

“Yes we’re decent mom!” Liam said while pushing Theo off the bed, the chimera falling with a groan. Thankfully he fell into the carpet instead of a cold, tiled floor, so he would take his winnings where he could.

“Sorry Mrs. Geyer,” Theo said in a tone that was not apologetic at all, Liam narrowing his eyes as quick as he could.

Mrs. Geyer opened her eyes slowly and turned around to face the two boys: Theo was standing there with his arms behind his back, a sly smirk plastered in his face, lips swollen from the kissing, a scratch (thanks to Liam’s claws) clear on his shoulder. Liam on the other hand looked like he had been caught doing a crime, his hand scratching his own neck, looking down in shame.

“Liam,” Mrs. Geyer started speaking and Liam was cursing internally. _Oh no._ “I know you two are responsible teenagers-”

“Oh God, mom, can you not,” Liam face-palmed because he knew exactly where this conversation would lead to.

“I’m sorry Liam but it is my duty as a parent to tell you this,” Mrs. Geyer marched further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, the two boys remained standing.

“I’d rather be dragged into a hole underneath right now than continuing listening to this conversation,” Liam said still not looking up.

“Trust me, you wouldn’t want that,” Theo joked and _the nerve_ the little shit had. Thankfully his mom didn’t get the reference, but still it didn’t stop Liam from panicking.

“Would you shut up for once in your lif-” Liam started but he was shushed by his own mother, who wanted to continue talking.

“Liam, don’t talk to your boyfriend like that! You’re not in trouble,” Mrs. Geyer assured, Liam side-glaring at Theo anyways. “I just- I just want you guys to be safe.”

Liam let out a dramatic groan and he paced around his room because _this could not be happening_ to him.

“We weren’t even doing anything bad mom!” Liam complained.

“Then why does Theo have scratches and- is that _blood?!_ ” Mrs. Geyer sounded alarmed by that point when she really focused on Theo’s shoulder.

“Oh, this?” Theo looked down at his shoulder, tracing his fingers along the scratches that were mostly healed by now. “It’s nothing really.”

“He’s fine,” Liam said dismissively.

Mrs. Geyer let out a loud sigh, clearly worried but not understanding these teenagers and whatever kinks they had. Even as open-minded as she was she couldn’t begin to understand why they were fighting and why the need of violence when kissing, but to each their own.

“You guys need to be safe not only from that, but you know…” she trailed off awkwardly. Theo raised his eyebrows incredulously. “Are you using protection?”

“God, mom!” Liam yelled because _this could not be possibly be happening right now for fuck’s sake._ And of fucking course Theo started laughing out loud, like genuinely laughing in that moment.

“Just because you both can’t get pregnant doesn’t mean you need to stop using protection!” Mrs. Geyer sounded alarmed, and how did Liam put into words that even if they were having sex (which they were _NOT_ ) they couldn’t get STDs or whatever shit because of their enhanced immune system thanks to their werewolf powers?

How could Liam even _speak_ after that? He just couldn’t. His face was as red as the crimson t-shirt he was wearing, and he wanted to fling himself off of the second-story window. Oh he was ready to make a run for it, he couldn’t take more embarrassment or he’d die.

“We’re not-” Theo began but he was still laughing, finding the entire situation too comical. His laughter died down a bit, and he cleared his throat. “We’re not doing _that_ , Mrs. Geyer. Not yet at least.”

“Oh my god!” Liam threw his arms as if to say that he gave up on life. Yup, he was going to jump off that goddamn window.

“I’m just saying, please be careful boys,” Mrs. Geyer said once again, leaving the pile of folded clothes on top of Liam’s bed and then proceeding to leave the room, shutting the door behind her.

Theo was beginning to open his mouth again but was shushed by Liam, who raised a threatening finger against him.

“You say something _worse_ and so help me God I’ll shove you off the window,” Liam threatened.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Theo rolled his eyes at Liam’s dramatic reaction.

“If you had kept your mouth shut-”

“You fucking scratched me, asshole!” Theo bit back.

“It was an accident!” Liam defended himself.

They were interrupted once again by Mrs. Geyer opening the door, both boys turning their heads to look at her.

“Oh and Liam?” Mrs. Geyer threw something that the werewolf managed to catch just in time. “Clip your nails for Christ’s sake. Poor Theo will get permanent scars if you keep that up.”

Liam looked dumbfounded like he just couldn’t believe his mother of all people just said that, and Theo had a stupid amused smile in his face, ready to break in laughter as soon as the woman left the room.

Once she left and was out of hearing range, Theo turned to Liam with an evil smirk because this entire situation had just given him eternal mocking material.

“Yeah clip your claws Liam, I have five shirts and I can’t afford new ones,” Theo joked, Liam just raising his middle finger at him.


End file.
